Prisioneros
by LunaSangrante
Summary: El clima entorpece sus sentidos, la oscuridad los carcome y la soledad de sus compañías y sus odios los reduce a enemigos aún en esas circunstancias. Thorin y Thranduil han caído prisioneros de los orcos, y deberán aprender por sus propios medios a sobrevivir, al coste que sea necesario... [RAPE / NON-CON]


La oscuridad de la noche apagaba por completo las holeadas de rebeldía de todos y cada uno de los prisioneros. Ambos serían apresados por el enemigo, Thorin y Thranduil. Ambos reyes convertidos en nada más que seres vivientes esperando sobrevivir un día más para apaciguar sus expectativas de inesperada salvación… Solo para mantener vivas sus esperanzas de que quienes hubieran logrado escapar por alguna obra milagrosa, pudiesen ganar la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro y liberar al mundo de la malvada opresión.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo demasiadas expectativas con respecto a ser liberados. Pero por alguna razón, no desistían de su salvación.

Fueron tomados presos en medio del campo de batalla librada en la derruida ciudad de Dale, y arrastrados semi-inconscientes hasta las mazmorras orcas, donde cada prisionero de guerra sería torturado hasta los límites de la locura misma, para luego hallar una muerte certera y segura.

Thorin tuvo la primera visión. Observó cómo lo llevaban a empujones, golpes y puntapiés hasta una pequeña y tenebrosamente oscura celda. Allí, los barrotes torcidos y oxidados lo abrigarían de los maltratos por un tiempo. Frente a él se extendía una celda exactamente igual a la suya que se halló vacía hasta que vio llegar al siguiente prisionero: Thranduil fue apresado bastante malherido, y para diversión de sus carceleros, cuando llegó siendo arrastrado por estos, completamente desmayado, ya había sido despojado de su brillante armadura plateada.

Así lo observó Thorin, el enano y aspirante al trono de Erebor, quien hubiera sido su mayor némesis y rival durante tantos largos años. Ahora, al verlo inofensivamente expuesto sobre el suelo de la celda de enfrente, arrojado, semi-desnudo y sangrante, Thorin dudó por primera vez de su rudeza hacia el elfo.

Pasaron varios días en cautiverio, uno frente al otro, aunque el rey del Bosque Negro sería demasiado orgulloso como para mirarlo de frente encontrándose herido y rebajado, y Thorin, demasiado obstinado como para expresar su preocupación por la sangre élfica que no dejó nunca de derramarse.

Una noche, luego de varios días, oyeron ambos quejas, gritos y golpes brutales provenientes de las celdas cercanas que no alcanzaban a ver por el mal ángulo de visión que tenían.

Para Thorin esto sería algo completamente nuevo, aunque Thranduil tenía información que no compartiría: su esposa había sido capturada y por mucho tiempo oyó rumores e historias acerca de la más feroz de las torturas que los orcos gustaban de brindar a sus prisioneros. Y esto que oían, Thranduil lo sabía, era solo el comienzo. Porque siempre iniciaba todo con las mujeres, de quienes provenían esos gritos y lamentos…

Thorin vio al rey élfico apretar sus dientes dentro del hueco de su boca, con la mirada encendida y furiosa. Lo escuchó gritar algo en su lengua natal, aunque no comprendería nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un genio para adecuar la traducción; Thranduil se hallaba indignado con el maltrato hacia las mujeres de su reino que seguramente encontraron en las celdas orcas otro destino más aterrador y vergonzoso que el de ellos.

Ese día fue teñido de gritos femeninos, hasta que los orcos se aburrieron de ellas. Luego, el silencio. Nada. Thorin y Thranduil solamente se dieron un vistazo rápido, comprendiendo que lo más seguro era que estuvieran muertas para entonces…

Al siguiente, la tortura tomaría un rumbo diferente. Thorin fue simple testigo del asunto:

Un par de orcos bien formados se acercó, celda por celda, observando detalladamente a los prisioneros que restaban, seguramente buscando algo mejor con lo que entretenerse.

De pronto, detuvieron su caminar frente a la celda de Thranduil, quien se hallaba arrodillado y aún con los brazos amarrados detrás de su espalda, como los llevó desde su primer día de encierro.

Thorin supo que esa mirada desafiante y brutal sería su perdición allí dentro… Pero eso a Thranduil no pareció importarle entonces. Continuó desafiando con los ojos a los orcos hasta que estos decidieron adentrarse en la celda.

Eran dos contra uno. Y el singular estaba atado de manos, herido y desprovisto de alimento y cuidado durante días… Cualquiera hubiera podido saber el resultado de esa pelea, menos Thranduil, quien no dejó de resistirse ni un segundo. Y cuando los orcos se cansaron de golpearlo, —aunque evitando totalmente tocar su rostro—, comenzaron otro juego, más taimado y oscuro que el anterior:

Obligaron al elfo a estirar su figura sobre el suelo helado de la celda de roca negra, y mientras uno le apretó el rostro a un lado, evitando que pudiese quejarse demasiado o resistirse más, el otro se arrodilló pegándose a sus piernas abiertas, separándolas.

Thorin fue testigo ese día del escalofrío en el cuerpo de mármol que parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la maldad misma. Thranduil estaba siendo sometido de la peor manera posible; los orcos planeaban masticarse su orgullo y doblegarlo a toda costa, aún si eso significaba darle la muerte. Y Thorin no pudo hacer más que mirar, gritar que lo soltasen y nada más… Nada más…

Ni siquiera sabía por qué pedía que lo liberasen. Primero, que los orcos no abandonarían a su presa hasta devorársela totalmente; y segundo, que nunca se había visto en preocupación por el bienestar físico de Thranduil…

Aún así, la mirada horrorizada y furiosa del elfo cuando le quitaron los pantalones, y la vergüenza mezclada con dolor cuando uno de los orcos, riéndose macabramente, inició su violación, despertaron en Thorin el deseo de terminar con esa locura.

No estaba bien, pensó. Nada de eso estaba bien… Thranduil había hecho, según su punto de vista, muchas cosas erróneas y desleales. Pero ese castigo ya era demasiado. Lo despedazaría… Lo desgarraría y derruiría lentamente. Thorin no podía soportarlo, así que cuando se percató de la mirada de Thranduil sobre él, como rogándole ayuda, mientras continuaban forzándolo, el rey enano simplemente giró la vista hacia otro lado…

La oscuridad reinaría sobre ellos otro par de días más; la oscuridad y el silencio, ya que luego de la deshonra recibida aquel catastrófico día, ni el enano ni el elfo se hallaron en circunstancia de conversar uno con otro. Y eso mismo los estaba carcomiendo por dentro, espiritualmente. Pasados dos días de aquello, Thorin ya ni reconocía su propia voz al toser por las malas adecuaciones climáticas de humedad del lugar.

Simplemente no halló palabras para lograr expresarle al elfo su preocupación. ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera sabía si este le respondería… Aunque en el fondo sabía que no. Thranduil enmudeció totalmente tras eso, no expresó nada al respecto.

Al día siguiente de su ultraje, lo observó intentar incorporarse varias veces antes de lograrlo, y el dolor en su rostro de mármol lo dijo todo: estaba quebrado por el cansancio y la pena. Nunca elevó su mirada para enfrentar a Thorin desde el otro lado, no deseaba obtener más vergüenza de la que ya poseía.

Pero pese a las raras costumbres de silencio y desarraigo de uno y otro, los malos resultados volverían a empeorar en el transcurso de una semana.

Fue tan brusco como la primera vez que sucedió: inició con la falta de alimentación a la que se condenó a Thranduil desde el principio, ya que no le ofrecían ni siquiera una mísera migaja de pan agusanado. En cambio, para Thorin traían de vez en cuando una tajada de carne cruda que el enano consumía después de varios minutos, rendido por el hambre y la desazón.

Mientras Thorin aún masticaba la última pieza de su horripilante desayuno crudo, oyó carcajadas provenientes del pasillo que nunca alcanzaba a ver en totalidad. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, intentando ser invisible aunque fuera un poco. Hambriento, sediento y recubierto de imperfecciones dentro y fuera de su cuerpo a causa del abandono y el encierro, lo último que deseaba era ser víctima de alguna treta perversa.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo yaciente de Thranduil, quien estaba mitad consciente, no presintió el próximo peligro y se mantuvo donde estaba.

La tropa de orcos rodeó nuevamente la celda del elfo, deteniéndose allí tras varios comentarios asquerosos. Cuando el rubio se percató del sonido de las rejas abriéndose para dar paso a sus peligrosos visitantes, recobró el sentido de alarma de nuevo y buscó impulsarse con sus piernas para incorporarse; fue demasiado tarde, no lo logró antes de que los orcos pusieran manos sobre él, tanteando cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si fuese la primera vez que lo tocaban.

El manoseo continuó durante largo rato, pero la penetración, extrañamente, no era su intención en esa ocasión.

Sujetando su rostro con saña y perversidad, uno de los verdugos le pronunció su motivo:

—No tenemos permitido matarte aún, Señor del Bosque Negro.

—Aunque podríamos fingir que moriste de hambre aquí abajo, o que la luz del sol no te alcanzó a tiempo— dijo otro orco.

Thranduil solo buscaba detener el acoso sobre su cuerpo, y si oía las palabras dichas era solamente porque fueron pronunciadas a centímetros de su oído.

—Puedes encontrar un final peor del que te imaginas— lo amenazó el primero, ofreciéndole un recorrido rápido y asqueroso sobre su piel desnuda—, pero ninguno de nosotros desea desobedecer al Amo, así que puedes cooperar con nosotros, o permitirte ser violado hasta muerte.

Las últimas palabras fueron determinantes. Thorin lo observó todo; el cambio repentino del semblante de Thranduil tras escuchar aquello, la dureza de sus facciones y la desdicha de saberse en esa situación.

El enano podía alcanzar a comprenderlo, el por qué Thranduil asintió y exigió que se le expresara qué deseaban de él. Nada podría ser peor que ser ultrajado por uno y por otro orco hasta que las entrañas le colapsaran y se desgarrara fatalmente…

—¿Aceptas entonces cooperar?

—¿Qué quieren de mí? — Thranduil continuaba siendo presionado pero hasta ahí nadie le era honesto con sus intenciones.

—Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta.

Tras la sentencia de la que el elfo no estaba consciente aún, lo arrastraron hasta los barrotes, acomodándolo de tal forma que permaneciera sentado y con la espalda pegada a las rejas, impidiéndole centrar su visión en otra cosa que no fueran ellos. De este modo tampoco podría observar a Thorin, y este solo obtenía de él la vista centrada en la tortura, pero no en el rostro del elfo.

El orco que hacía de portavoz, quien al parecer era quien más autoridad poseía entre los demás, se acercó a Thranduil con una mirada ya perdida en la lujuria. Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio cuando lo vio quitarse el taparrabo y otorgarle a sus ojos claros la imagen total de su miembro horrorosamente erecto.

Thranduil desvió la mirada, asqueado hasta los poros, pero tuvo que volverla hacia el orco ante él cuando este caminó hasta casi toparse con su rostro, —puesto que el elfo se hallaba sentado y el orco de pie—, acercando su virilidad apestante.

—¡¿Qué-?!— atinó a protestar Thranduil, mas fue interrumpido por la carcajada del sus verdugos.

—Ahora es cuando debes elegir si cooperas o no— habló el mandamás delante de él, observándolo desde arriba—. Lo pones en tu boca o yo lo pondré en tu culo. Tú decides, preciosura.

Fue como recibir una puñalada artera en el corazón. Thranduil se hallaba totalmente acorralado.

Viendo ese panorama humillante, sabiéndose observado por Thorin y estando próximo a la tortura, se encontraba sin palabras. Pero bien comprendía que su cuerpo no lograría sobreponerse a otra violación como la anterior… Y ahora eran incluso más que antes. Estaba perdido. Acorralado y perdido.

Hizo un cálculo rápido. No deseaba estirar más su torturante existencia allí, encerrado. Sin embargo, el dolor que sufriría mientras esperaba la muerte sería mucho peor que morir de hambre o por la falta de aire puro y luz de sol. No… No podía volver a sufrir de aquella manera de nuevo; de solo recordarlo las lágrimas se asomaron a las ranuras de sus ojos.

Miró al orco con decisión. Sus ojos permanecieron desafiantes, detalle que solo los fascinó aún más. Asintió. Thranduil les dio a entender que cooperaría si se le prometía que no volverían a asestarle la penetración de su cuerpo por otro medio más bestial, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, divertidos. Después de todo, solo buscaban eso, algo de placer y no desobedecer a su Amo.

—Abre la boca, cariño —se bufó el mandamás, apuntando la punta de su hombría hacia él.

Los labios de Thranduil se sorprendieron al notar el temblor que desprendían y que no podían controlar. Lo cierto era que el elfo ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer esto… Tal vez no le dolería, pero el asco y la humillación serían exactamente iguales…

Haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos, separó sus labios pálidos y cerró los ojos.

—Y te advierto: no quiero mordeduras, por el bien de tus preciosos dientes.

La punta apenas mojada tocó sus labios. El hedor y la desagradable sorpresa le hicieron perder la determinación y cerró la boca duramente. Sin embargo, cuando el orco insistió, empujando su pene con más dureza, recordó de lo que no se salvaría si no cooperaba con ellos en esto…

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, otorgó apertura dentro de su cavidad bucal, a lo que el orco respondió con la hosquedad que se esperaría de un ser tan bajo y desinteresado, pues de lleno se empujó dentro casi por completo.

Thorin, aún entre las sombras y la seguridad de su soledad, se llevó una mano inquieta hacia la boca cuando atestiguó la nueva tortura que le propinaban a su antiguo rival. Sintió un escalofrío incontrolable recorriendo su cuerpo; también otra sensación que ya había experimentado antes por el elfo: pena.

Lastimosamente, era la única salida que se hallaba disponible, y nadie sería tan loco como para aceptar ser destruido por dentro de nuevo. Thorin lo entendía también, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderse por la aceptación del elfo… Siempre lo creyó más orgulloso y testarudo que eso, y de pronto ahí estaba, demostrándole lo contrario.

Los oídos del enano podían captarlo todo: los sonidos retorcidos del orco ante la complacencia de su pedido, y las quejas ahogadas de Thranduil. Sus ojos también eran capaces de notar el ligero temblor del elfo a través de los barrotes, y la estrecha distancia entre el cuerpo del orco y el suyo… Era un panorama horrible, y aún así…

Thorin se sentía extraño al respecto. Estaba contrariado. No halló palabras ni pensamientos suficientes para entenderse a sí mismo, hasta que la voz de uno de los orcos lo sacó de su trance.

—¡Miren lo que tenemos ahí!

Lo dijo señalándolo, Thorin lo percibió. Totalmente sobresaltado y sin saber qué hacer, se exasperó cuando los demás orcos sin nada que hacer se adentraron en su celda y lo sometieron a base de golpizas y amarres.

Se vio casi tan perdido como el elfo por primera vez, pero no deseaba rendirse ante el pánico.

—Mire, jefe.

Tras dirigirse a él, el orco detuvo la tortura de Thranduil, liberándolo de sus bruscos movimientos, para girarse hacia Thorin y fijar su vista sobre él.

—Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí… —dijo, propinándole un vistazo rápido y analizador—. Desnúdenlo, muchachos.

Asustado, Thorin hizo lo que pudo en su condición, pero eso no impidió que lograsen arrebatarle sus vestimentas. De un segundo a otro allí estaba, soportante el aire helado de las celdas con nada más que su piel como abrigo.

Entonces, al bajar la vista hacia su propio ser lo notó; con vergüenza y enojo consigo mismo, lo notó, y comprendió aquello que antes le sucedía y que no pudo comprender. Estaba erecto, excitado, pero no por lo que le ocurría ahora, sino por…

Los orcos se bufaron de él y animaron a Thranduil a que lo notase también.

Este, al observarlo así, excitado por haberlo visto en determinada situación, no logró contener su odio.

—Eres incluso más repugnante de lo que pensaba… —esas fueron sus palabras, y por alguna razón inexplicable, a Thorin le dolieron.

—Ya, ya— dijo el orco mandamás, acariciándole la cabeza al elfo—. Tengo una solución que arreglará todo.

Tras eso, risas cómplices sonaron, y entonces Thorin fue empujado hasta permanecer cerca de Thranduil.

—Parece que al señor enano aquí le gustan tus servicios, cariño. Así que ustedes continuarán con lo que empezamos mientras nosotros miramos.

Ambos prisioneros permanecieron inmóviles. Ninguno de los dos admitió semejante locura, aunque sus ojos destilaron una ferviente negación ante el pedido.

—Si no lo hacen, les meteremos nuestras vergas por el culo a ambos hasta que el Amo venga a retirar sus cuerpos muertos y putrefactos.

Fue todo lo que Thorin necesitó saber. Estaba negociando un honor que ya no poseía, porque su reino seguramente ya le habría encontrado un reemplazo digno del trono, en caso de que dicho reino aún se mantuviese en pie.

Observó a Thranduil. El enano no había sido víctima de una violación antes, pero si hubo algo que tenía por seguro era que haría lo imposible por morir de la manera menos trágica, y si esto debía hacerse para evitarlo, entonces juró que lo haría.

Además, quiso conformarse, también resguardaría a Thranduil de los orcos, si lo que decían se cumplía al final… Lo cierto era que nadie les aseguraba que la violación no ocurriría de todos modos, pero nada perdía con intentar…

Dio un paso hacia el elfo, y este tensó su espalda, apretujándose contra los barrotes al verlo acercarse.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas…!

Thranduil no podía aceptarlo así de repente. El enano no solo era su más antiguo enemigo, sino además le había demostrado la bajeza presente en él cuando vio su excitación mientras observaba cómo era torturado… No podía perdonarlo.

Thorin no detuvo su andar. La seguridad en su mirada asustaba al elfo… No sabía de lo que era capaz hasta ese día.

—Si no hacemos esto nos irá mal a los dos— explicó el enano en voz baja, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza.

A Thranduil no le gustaba su mirada. Sus pupilas dilatadas le producían náuseas, y más aún sabiéndose tan cerca del hedor de su hombría.

El elfo abrió la boca para replicar lo que dijo, sin prever que eso sería aprovechado para ultrajar su cavidad bucal de manera deshonesta y sorpresiva.

Atragantado y desesperado, el elfo cerró los ojos y de estos se dispararon un par de lágrimas. No había dolor alguno, salvo por la herida hecha a su orgullo. Sin embargo, si había algo que rescatar de todo aquello era el hecho de que Thorin al menos le daba tiempo para respirar y no era tan apresurado como el orco al que tuvo que servir antes…

Ya luego de un tiempo las cosas no se dieron igual. Thorin estaba cerca del clímax y las arremetidas hacia la boca de Thranduil se hicieron más arduas. No quería exigirle más de lo que ya estaba soportando, pero precisaba más velocidad para acabar, por lo que se dejó guiar por su necesidad masculina.

Al cabo de unas embestidas más, explotó dentro de la boca del otro, y justo cuando iba a separarse, manos sobre su espalda se lo impidieron.

—No. Debe tragárselo.

Thranduil abrió los ojos en gesto del horror y asco que sentía cuando el líquido espeso se posó sobre su lengua; y esa sensación empeoró cuando oyó lo que se le ordenaba ahora… Eso era demasiado, no pudo tolerarlo.

Retorció su cuerpo, buscando liberarse para evitar a toda costa tragarse el semen dentro de su boca. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ninguna chance llegó a él, y finalmente el líquido comenzó a molestarle tanto a su garganta y su lengua que, con un movimiento involuntario, empujó esa semilla hasta el fondo de su estómago.

Cuando se escuchó el trago, el orco permitió que Thorin se separase de Thranduil, y este último, ya liberado de la presión, escupió, tosió y hasta convulsionó en el suelo.

Los orcos mantuvieron sus risas infames hasta el final, alejándose de la celda, encerrándolos a los dos detrás de los mismos barrotes por primera vez, en un intento malicioso de procurarle más tortura psicológica a ambos.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, Thorin buscó aliviarse de su propio juicio y reproche, acercándose al elfo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, mas este rechazó rotundamente su ayuda y con el semblante filoso maldijo en voz baja y le dijo:

—Aléjate de mí. Nunca vuelvas a tocarme.


End file.
